marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Russell Collins (Earth-616)
Rusty began his training under the tutelage of X-Factor, where he began a crush on Marvel Girl and found it frustrating at first, but gradually learned to control his power. After an accident, during a training session, Rusty left X-Factor and was captured, by Frenzy, but Artie Maddicks mentally alerted X-Factor and he returned to the Complex. During an attack, by Bulk and Glow Worm, Rusty aided X-Factor, as he appeared before the press in their human guise, to continue their charade as humans hunting mutants. While attempting to warn X-Factor of an attack from Freedom Force, Rusty encountered Skids, a runaway girl and member of the Morlocks, and a mob of mutant-hating humans. Skids' force field allowed the two to easily escape, but they were eventually overtaken by the Freedom Force on the edge of Central Park. Before Freedom Force could take them in, the mob of humans attacked the Freedom Force. Skids tried to get Collins to the safety of the underground home of the Morlocks, The Alley, but the Freedom Force caught up with them again and X-Factor arrived. After a brief skirmish, Freedom Force retreated. Rusty was greatly injured, by the Blob, and needed medical attention and Skids asked to be with him, as the massacre of the Morlocks, by the Marauders, was beginning. After an accident between Rusty and Skids, Skids ran to go back to the Morlocks, but, after being assaulted by Masque, returned to the Complex. At this time, Rusty and Skids began a romance, as they both believed that they could never get close to anyone. Upon learning that Emma was being transferred to a New York hospital, to undergo further treatment for the severe burning he was responsible for, Rusty cut a deal with Masque, where he would sacrifice his looks to Masque's whims, if Masque restored Emma's face to beauty. Skids, Artie, and Boom-Boom aided Rusty to the hospital and they brought Emma to the Alley. Masque held his end, but when Emma learned of the deal, she insisted her looks not come at such an expense. Rusty and Skids fought Masque and he undid his morphing of both Rusty and Emma, before retreating back into the sewer tunnels. After Masque retreated, Skids showed Rusty that she could control her force field and stated that she was sure he could control his pyrokinetic powers and they kissed. With X-Factor's mentor-ship and their dedication to each other, Collins and Blevins began to learn more about their powers. Not long after, Rusty joined the New Mutants and started dating Skids. Both Rusty and Skids were captured by the Mutant Liberation Front and brainwashed, by Stryfe. Magneto eventually broke them free of their mind control and the two teenagers subsequently joined his Acolytes. Later, a floating ice cocoon was spotted close to Avalon. The Acolytes took it on board, and it turned out to be the Age of Apocalypse survivor, Holocaust. Holocaust drained the life of many Acolytes, including Rusty. Rusty, along with many other deceased mutants, was resurrected by Selene and Eli Bard with the Transmode Virus. | Powers = Pyrokinesis: Rusty could create flames around his body or up to twenty feet away from himself. When his powers were activated, a psionic shield instinctively protected Rusty from harming himself. | Abilities = | Strength = Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = http://www.marvel.com/universe/Collins%2C_Russell | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rusty_Collins | Links = }} Category:X-Factor members Category:X-Terminators members Category:New Mutants members Category:Acolytes members Category:MLF members Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Killed by Holocaust Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Deceased Characters